<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do the Angels Know? by lostinfictives</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631400">Do the Angels Know?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictives/pseuds/lostinfictives'>lostinfictives</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Morphic Daydreams [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Future Character Death, Future Fic, Immortal Magnus Bane, Malec, Malec AU, Malec ficlet, Mortal Alec Lightwood, Shadowhunters - Freeform, shadowhunters au, shadowhunters ficlet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictives/pseuds/lostinfictives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Every single day after Alec Lightwood passed, Magnus Bane prayed. He prayed for the Angels to realize how different and big their love was. And every single time, he hoped. He hoped that maybe the angels already did, and he and Alexander would finally meet again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane &amp; Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Morphic Daydreams [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do the Angels Know?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early in the morning, and the sunlight faintly shone through the thin yellow curtains and over the entire bedroom. Magnus woke up upon feeling the warmth of the sun against his face.</p><p>Normally, Magnus would immediately snap his fingers, and his body would be clothed with fancy and maybe little over-dramatic articles, and his eyes would be wide awake with colors and glitters. But that was then. He stopped doing those years ago. Instead, Magnus wore a black shirt, a black pair of pants, and black eyeliners. Everything was black, just like what his life had become.</p><p>Magnus let some music play as he began preparing for breakfast. He set up two plates and conjured up a pitcher of orange juice and a stack of French toasts.</p><p>He added three pancakes on the other plate.</p><p><em>These were his favorites</em>, Magnus remembered.</p><p>As he was about to sit, a knock echoed. A flick of magic and the door revealed a smiling Catarina Loss.</p><p>"Hm, good morning, my dear."</p><p>"Good morning, Magnus," Cat greeted, glancing at the table. "Oh, do you have a guest? I'm sorry. I should've called."</p><p>Magnus smiled. "No, it's okay. I'm alone." He hesitated but continued, anyway, "That other plate is...for him."</p><p>Magnus looked away, but Cat didn't miss the sadness that mirrored through his eyes. She noted the music Magnus was playing.</p><p>Swing 'N' Easy. She remembered how that was Magnus and Alec's favorite song to dance to when it was late at night and both of them couldn't sleep.</p><p>"Oh, Magnus," Cat mused, giving her friend a tight hug.</p><p>"I'm okay, Catarina."</p><p>"No, you're not. Magnus, it's been 60 years. Alec wouldn't want to see you like this. You have to move on," she said, catching his eyes.</p><p>Magnus took a shaky deep breath, trying to fight the tears from flowing.</p><p>"I know, Catarina. I've tried. Believe me. But I just can't. Everywhere I go; his memories catch up with me. I know if I try harder, I would be able to move forward, but the thing is...I don't want to."</p><p>"Magnus..." Cat began, but Magnus stopped her from saying another word.</p><p>"Really, my dear. I'm okay. I'll be okay. I'll just wait for the Angels to have us meet again one day. I know it will happen. Our love is different, and the Angels know that."</p><p>A pause.</p><p>"Alexander was different," Magnus continued, looking straight into Catarina's eyes.</p><p>Cat smiled. All she could do was be there for her friend because deep down, she knew he was right. Catarina Loss had known the great Warlock for centuries. She knew he was right.</p><p>Alexander Lightwood would always be the only one for Magnus Bane.</p><p>Cat knew it. Everyone knew it—even Ragnor did. And hopefully, so did the Angels.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>